Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is the main protagonist of Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. He is a nine-foot-tall, 643-pound villain who is tired of being the bad guy and the outcast, so he decides to change his life for the better by deciding to be the good guy by trying to get a medal so he would be loved and respected just like Fix-It Felix. He also becomes friends with Vanellope von Schweetz, who, like him, is also an outcast due to not being allowed to race because she's a glitch. Trivia *He is voiced by John C. Reilly. *Ralph is aware of Drizella Tremaine's crush on him, and is a bit nervous about it. *Ralph will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Ralph will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales gang, the Muppets, Mario, Sonic, Spyro, Woody, Buzz, Barney the Dinosaur, Chip and Dale, and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Bill, Aldo, Homer, Peanut, Handy Manny, Leo, Jake, Big Bird, Elmo, Bear, Garfield, Chloe King, and their friends in Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Ralph will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will meet Frankie and the gang in Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will join Barney's Adventures Team in a future project, where he'll reunite with Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and the others. *Ralph will meet the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan Meets Wreck-It Ralph. *Ralph will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers (2012). *Ralph will make his guest starring appearnce in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Thief and the Cobbler, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version) and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures allies Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrestlers Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Narrators Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hiccup's Adventures members‎ Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Videogame Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Heroic characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bond Creators